


Spaghetti Dinner

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Prompt that I used for this drabble! The two go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Dinner

-x-x-

“Where are you taking me Leorio…?” Kurapika asked as his eyes were covered with a mask of sorts. He walked cautiously as his boyfriend led him somewhere unknown.

“Shh it’s a surprise Kurapika,” Leorio whispered and squeezed the dainty yet strong hand in his bigger one.

“You know I don’t like surprises…” the blond sighed warily. Leorio always had something new up his sleeve and being blindfolded was one he’d probably need to get used to soon. Leorio’s lighthearted chuckle made his lips twitch. He wanted to be angry but the sound of his boyfriend’s cheerful laughter was enough for him to be content.

Chuckling, Leorio continued to walk the memorized path until he reached their destination. “It’s nothing bad I promise,” he paused to stand behind Kurapika and undid his blindfold. “I mean unless your love for pasta was a lie all along.”

The view before Kurapika gave him goosebumps. He had led him to the square garden around the block from their apartment building. A place that was hard to have reservations for and yet no one else was there. The bushes of different flowers surrounded a path that curved around a large gazebo; a rectangular table was placed underneath it that was never there before. A candlelit dinner with plates of different types of pasta was joined by his favorite wine and cheese sticks.

The moon’s rays shined down on the gazebo, the starry night sky glittering brightly in the distance. “This…Did you do all of this?” Kurapika asked with his large brown eyes full of awe.

“Well…” Leorio scratched his cheek, “I got some help from Gon and Killua, but yes. I made everything here.”

“You…You made this?” Kurapika leaned towards Leorio, his hands twitching to hug his taller boyfriend.

Leorio laughed as he watched the blond look back and forth from the food to his face, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
“…What?” Kurapika stopped fidgeting and stared at him.

“N-Not that I mean you don’t normally smile at me.” The air around them became heavy as Leorio just laughed awkwardly. “Have a seat before the food gets cold.”

“Leorio…”

“Yes?” The sound of the other’s quiet voice caused him to turn around. He did not expect the tug on his tie and soft lips against his own. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to leave his head dizzy and full of Kurapika. He could have sworn he heard words sounding close to “I love you” against his cheek, but he was too drunk on love for his brain to sort out his thoughts.

“Thank you…for doing this,” Kurapika looked down, his cheeks tinged with red. He sat down on his side and began to dig into his favorite food, the tips of his ears forever pink.

“You’re…welcome,” Leorio sat down on his side, a goofy smile on his face as his glasses would fog up every so often.

They sat in silence, but the two would sometimes glance at each other and quickly look away when their eyes met. They were content just being in each other’s presence, but that didn’t mean they didn’t continue their conversation in private.

 

-x-x-


End file.
